


A Gift

by Kyedian



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: Ranboo gives Techno a gift and for the first time receives a thank you from him.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 256





	A Gift

Techno had brought Carl out once more just so he could take care of him and allow him to have some time outside of the stuffy cavern he was usually kept in. He was cleaned and now his hooves were being taken care. 

Currently, Phil was away at the turtle farm and Ranboo was in his hut making it more of a home. Another thing Ranboo was doing was preparing a gift for Technoblade, it wasn’t meant to be for rent or anything like that it was just a gift he wanted to give him. He had taken to giving gifts to him as a way of showing his gratitude for allowing him to stay when he easily could’ve sent him away. 

He pulls back from his horse when he hears the crunching of snow beneath feet. He exits the stall, closing the gate behind him as he spots Ranboo turning the corner. He was holding a chest in his long arms. He towered over Techno despite the fact that the boar shifter is about seven foot but that didn’t mean he intimidated the other. In fact it was quite the opposite. 

“What is it, kid?” Techno asks, putting his tools away. He trusted Ranboo enough now to turn away from him and do other things while he’s present. 

“I have another gift for you,” he smiles. 

“What?” He questions, standing up straight. He glances at the chest before looking back up at Ranboo. “That?” 

He nods and sets it down in the snow. He pulls it open before taking a few steps back. He has a small smile on his face as he watches Techno approach. 

He crouches down and reaches into the chest. Inside was a new crown, something he needed quite desperately as the one that sits atop his head is broken and cracked with missing gems. The one in his hands was absolutely beautiful, it’s quite similar to his current one but it has intricate carvings in the gold. There are multiple gems all around with an emerald at the front. Whoever made it was quite gifted. 

“Did you make this, Ranboo?” He asks, looking up at him with wondering eyes.

“Yeah,” he replies, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“Thank you,” he says, removing the crown from off his head and setting it in the chest before placing the new one atop his head. 

Ranboo was taken aback by this. He had never been thanked by Techno, not once. He looked down as tears started to well up in his eyes. “You’re welcome, Techno,” he smiles, looking at him once more. 

“Why are you crying?” He quickly asks, standing up fully. 

“You’ve never thanked me before,” he replies, trying to keep the tears from touching his skin as they stung him. 

“Oh.” He places a hand on his shoulder. “Well, thank you again.” 

Ranboo’s face softens and he leans forward, placing his forehead on Techno’s shoulder. “You’re welcome,” he mumbles once more. 

He sighs, smiling softly while deciding to wrap his arms around his upper back and hug him tightly. 

In response he wraps his arms around him and gives him a light squeeze. “Thank you, Techno.” 

“Of course, kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short but very sweet in my mind. I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> ~ Remus 💖


End file.
